


Shower for Two

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Sherlock Smut [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, First Kiss, First Time, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Switch John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has had a long day at work, what better way to relax than a shower?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to write just smut, I failed miserably, it is almost 2000 words...SMH. I am trying to challenge myself...hope you enjoyed it anyways. And if you did, or have any feedback, please leave a comment.
> 
> Also, I do not plan my stories out, I start writing and let it go where it may. Tags will most likely be changed and corrected multiple times to fit the story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

John Watson was completely and utterly tired. He had pulled a double at the clinic and also had helped Sherlock on a case earlier. He was absolutely spent. He stripped down and got in the shower, allowing the heat to do away with some of the pent up stress of the day. But in other ways, the heat brought on another kind of stress.  
  
  
  
His thoughts went to how good he thought Sherlock looked when he was intellectually engaged. And the case they had wrapped up earlier had the good detective slightly boggled for a spell. The way Sherlock got all pensive, eyebrows furrowing, lips pursed, hands steepled. That man was beautiful.  
  
  
  
John allowed his hand to slide lower and wrap around his length, slowly stroking himself under the hot spray.  
  
  
  
He imagined it was Sherlock touching him, stroking him up and down. Kissing along his neck and jaw. Pressing his body against the tile, demanding more.  
  
  
  
John’s hand circled the head of his shaft, applying a bit of pressure, tugging. He could just see Sherlock on his knees in front of him, delicious mouth wrapped around him in the same fashion. John’s hand buried in those dark curls, urging him to take more into his mouth.  
  
  
  
John moaned aloud. He couldn't help it, it felt so good. He wondered absently if the real thing would feel just as good. Probably better he surmised. He continued stroking himself, lost in his fantasy. There was a sudden draft of cold air and when John opened his eyes, Sherlock was standing in the shower with him.  
  
  
  
“Sherlock! What the fuck are you doing?”  
  
  
  
“Saving water John.” he gives that cocky smile that he often does when he knows he will get his way. Let's stop being coy John, I'm tired of waiting.” Sherlock backed John into the wall, placing a hand on the side of his head, trailing one long finger over his lips. “If you don't want this, and I have completely misread the situation, say so, and I will leave you to your shower.”  
  
  
  
John couldn't speak. Sherlock was in the shower with him. Sherlock was coming onto him. He had to be dreaming. He had never let on to Sherlock how he was feeling, or the frustrations of watching him when he worked a case. But he was fucking Sherlock Holmes, of course he bloody knew.  
  
  
  
As is Sherlock could read his mind, he said, “I see how you look at me John, when you think I can't see you or that I'm not paying attention. I am _always_ paying attention to you. Tell me what you want John.”  
  
  
  
John looked up at the taller man and said, “You Sherlock. I want y-” that was all he got out before Sherlock had crushed his mouth to John's. Kissing with such a ferocity it not only scared John it took his breath away. Sherlock pressed their bodies together, a hand splayed around John's neck as their tongues danced. Sherlock broke the kiss. Breathing heavy he gazed down at John, “My beautiful, brilliant doctor.” and proceeded to kiss along his jaw, clavicle and down his body. He swirled his tongue around John's nipples, giving each one a taste. John groaned. “Sherlock.” he said breathlessly.  
  
  
  
Sherlock dipped his tongue into John’s belly button causing John to arch up off of the wall. He placed small open mouth kisses down his stomach and nipped lightly at his hips. John's hands were tangled in Sherlock's wet curls.  
  
  
  
Sherlock looked up the length of John's body, hands smoothing up and down his thighs. “You _are_ lovely.” Without using his hands he took the head of John's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, teasing. Sucking in until his cheeks went hollow. John jerked and called Sherlock's name. Sherlock continued his slow appreciation of John. Taking more and more of him in his mouth until he hit the back of his throat. “Ahh, bloody hell. Fuck.” John cried.  
  
Sherlock started bobbing his head enthusiastically. John’s moans were music to his ears. How he would love to compose a song with his violin to the sound of John in sexual bliss. But it would be a song for his ears only.  
  
  
  
John couldn't stand this, he felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Sherlock was..., oh god, “Again.” he demanded, Sherlock obliged, running his teeth lightly along his cock, giving a small lick at the end. John tugged lightly at Sherlock's hair, pulling up to get his point across. Sherlock stood up, allowing his body to rub against every inch of John's in the process.  
  
  
  
John grabbed him around the neck pulling Sherlock down for a kiss, his tongue exploring the recess of that brilliant mouth. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He had never been with another man, but it felt so natural being with Sherlock in this way, like a natural progression of their relationship. He lowered his hand and took Sherlock into his hand, stroking the other man. Sherlock threw his head back, breaking the kiss in the process. Letting out such a primal growl it made John shiver.  
  
  
  
He continued stroking Sherlock, placing kisses and little bites where he could reach, urging Sherlock on with naughty words and promises. “Oh John, my John…” John’s name was like a litany on Sherlock's lips.  
  
  
  
John reached out with his free hand and turned off the water. “Bed now!” John panted.  
  
  
  
Sherlock exited the shower and then reached out a hand to help John out as well.  
  
  
  
John smacked Sherlock on the ass and captured his lips again, pressing him up against the bathroom wall.  
  
  
  
“John, as much as I enjoy your enthusiasm, you did suggest the bed, did you not?”  
  
  
  
“Shut up.” John hissed, latching on for another kiss. They kissed and rutted against one another, cocks sliding between their bodies, moaning their pleasure from one mouth to the next. John threw his head back, the pressure getting to be to much. Sherlock sensing this, gently pushed John away, taking his hand and lead him to the bedroom.  
  
  
  
He pushed John down on the bed and climb up his body, straddling his hips. Again their cocks were pressed together, sliding. Sherlock leaned over and kissed John tenderly, trying to slow them down, he wasn't ready for this to end yet. He ground his hips into John's as he continued to kiss along his jaw, he licked along his neck and when he found John's erratic pulse he clamped his teeth down on it, sucking, marking him as, “Mine.” he growled out. John arched off the bed, his body shaking. Sherlock continued to kiss, suck and ride John. John was a blubbering mess, barely coherent, Sherlock loved every bit of it. Knowing that it was he who reduced John to speechlessness. “Oh fuck Sherlock. Oh fuck.”Sherlock sat up, he was so close, he wanted to look in John's eyes. He got off of John, pushed the other man's knees up, he felt John tense up, “Sherlock, um, I've never, um…” Sherlock placed a finger over John’s mouth. “Neither have I my dear Watson, but just trust me here, okay?” John nodded his head and tried to relax. Sherlock reached under the foot of the bed pulling out a bottle of lube. He squirted a healthy dose in his hand and started stroking himself with it, he couldn't help but moan at the feeling.  
  
  
  
He came up flush against John, sitting back on his knees, sliding his cock in between John's thighs. He pushed John's knees together as he started thrusting against him. He told John how good it felt and how he couldn't wait to be inside him doing the same thing. He threw his head back as he pumped against John, long neck exposed, aching for attention. His cock was teasing the base of John's with every thrust. The sound of skin against skin and their moans combined pushed Sherlock to the brink. He blindly reached for John's hand.  
  
  
  
“Look at me John.” John complied. “That's my good boy.” he gasped. Sherlock’s rhythm had gone clipped and erratic, “I’m gonna come John. Oh my god, oh, ohh, yesss…” He cried out John’s name as he came.  
  
  
  
He collapsed on top of John. John drew circles on Sherlock's slick skin soothing and causing his body to shake with aftershocks.  
  
  
  
“Dear god that was amazing.” Sherlock exclaimed kissing John as he climbed off of him. He grabbed a washcloth he had placed next to the bed and cleaned off John’s chest and himself.  
  
  
  
Sherlock laid down next to John, took one of his hands and pulled so that John was now on top of him. John kissed him slowly, he was still turned on, and had not gotten relief yet, but was unsure of what Sherlock wanted to do.  
  
  
  
Sherlock reached between them and started stroking John, “I hope you’re not quitting on me now.”

 

“Of course not.” John replied.  
  
  
  
He kissed his way across Sherlock’s jaw line, down his neck, nipping. When he reached the skin right under Sherlock’s chin he sucked, pulling the skin through his teeth, soothing it with his tongue. Sherlock's arms had come up and were wrapped around John's upper body, cradling the smaller man. John nudged Sherlock's legs apart so he could settle there more comfortably.  
  
  
  
He kissed, sucked, bit and scratched every inch of Sherlock’s body. Taking note of what pleased the other man the most. All the while telling him all the things he was going to do to him.  
  
  
He had Sherlock lay down on his stomach, face down, placing bites all over his back and shoulders. He was straddling his legs so that his cock was pressing in between Sherlock's ass cheeks. He started to massage Sherlock’s ass, kneading it, trying to relax the other man. He placed a bit of lube on his thumb and spread Sherlock, he circled his rim with his thumb, lubricating the opening. “First, I'm going to slide in you, nice and slow,” John breached Sherlock’s opening with his thumb, going extremely slow, allowing Sherlock to become accustomed to the feeling. He started moving his thumb in circles, opening the man up, he was so tight. When he had loosened Sherlock up just a bit, he started moving his thumb in, and out, thrusting very slowly. “How does that feel? I'm going to grab your hair while I pound into you, fucking you until you beg for me to stop. Would you like that?” John asked. Sherlock moaned that he would indeed.  
  
  
  
John had replaced his thumb with a finger and was now adding a second finger. Sherlock whimpered and balled his fist up in the sheets. John found the sweet spot and was rubbing against it slowly and building up the pressure. He was leaking and so ready to slide into Sherlock for real. Sherlock was moaning and saying John's name. John slipped a third finger in and Sherlock cried out. John stopped immediately. He draped himself over Sherlock's back, whispering in his ear, “Are you okay, did I hurt you?” John asked concerned. “Nooo.” Sherlock whispered back. “Please, please John, more.” John kissed Sherlock on the back of the neck and went back to prepping Sherlock for him.  
  
  
  
He kept rubbing against his prostrate, encouraging him, “That’s it, just like that. Feels so good doesn't it?” Sherlock stiffened. “John, I think I'm about to come again.” Sherlock sounded panicked. “It's okay, I'm here, let it happen. And then, I'm gonna fuck you.” John announced. He picked up his speed as he finger fucked Sherlock, making sure to glide over his sweet spot again and again. “Mmm, Ohhhh, John...Joh...aaahh!” Sherlock stuffed the sheets in his mouth as he screamed his release, his eyes squeezed shut, he was seeing stars. John slapped him lightly on the ass. “Mmm, I love the way you sound when you come.” John rolled Sherlock over, positioning himself between his legs. He bent over kissing Sherlock lazily. “My turn.” he whispered against his lips.


	2. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally gets off...or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote and uploaded while half asleep. Be gentle. I think it's total crap right now, might delete it later.

John looked down at Sherlock. He looked fully sated, from his swollen lips and sweat slicked skin to his rapid breathing and closed eyes. He looked peaceful, too bad he was about to mess that up. Taking himself in hand, John used the head of his shaft to tease Sherlock’s properly prepped hole. It was calling to John. And although he had never had sex with a male before, he had had backdoor sex with women. Sherlock was more than ready for him.

 

Pushing just the head in, John hissed, “Dammit!” Sherlock was so tight, he wasn’t sure how long he would last. Sherlock gave a weak, tired sounding moan. John struggled to go slow, to not thrust into Sherlock ruthlessly.

 

Sliding all the way home, John leaned down and kissed Sherlock lightly on the lips. Sherlock lazily returned the kiss, eyes still closed. John pressed kisses along Sherlock’s jaw and on to his neck, nipping lightly at the skin. “Mmm, John get on with it, I’m tired.” Sherlock mumbled.

 

John smiled. Sherlock was bored now, was he? Rotating his hips, John thrust deeply, causing Sherlock’s eyes to snap open and give a low groan. Pulling back, he slammed into him again, building a slow but deep rhythm. John braced his hands on either side of Sherlock’s head looking down at his lazy lover.

 

Sherlock had closed his eyes again and his lips were parted. John couldn't help himself, he leaned down taking Sherlock’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting gently. He was reward with a groan from Sherlock.

 

“Wake up Sherlock.”

 

“I’m not sleep you git.”

 

“Look at me Sherlock.”

 

“I can’t. My eyes won’t work.” Sherlock whined sleepily.

 

John tried a different approach altogether. He stopped moving and kissed Sherlock. When Sherlock didn't respond to his kiss, he said, “Sherlock, kiss me.”

 

Sherlock mumbled something and wrapped his arms around John’s neck.

 

“Un-fucking-believable.” John whispered, his frustration mounting.

 

Breaking the embrace and pulling out of Sherlock, John got off the bed and went back out to the bathroom.

 

Starting the shower John climbbed in again for the second time tonight. John let the water wash over his head and down his body. Trying to relieve some of the tension and frustration. He supposed he shouldn't be mad at Sherlock. It was his first time. But god, John was still hard.

 

John grasped his dick and started pumping his fist quickly. He leaned back up against the shower wall, eyes closed. It felt nothing like when he was in Sherlock for that brief time but it was better than nothing. John made quick work of getting himself off. And when he came, he came hard, seeing stars behind his lids.

 

After John caught his breath he finished his shower and went up to his room to bed.

 

***

 

John woke up to a hard prick pressed up against his arse. Sherlock must’ve invaded his room at some point in the night.

 

John rocked back against Sherlock, grinding against his hardness. After a few minutes John found himself just as hard and Sherlock moaning softly in his ear. John started stroking himself through his pants, figuring that wanking would be his only relief.

 

John was really getting lost in the sensation when Sherlock’s hand dipped into his pants stroking him. John could feel Sherlock shift on the bed behind him. Minutes pass and Sherlock’s hand start’s to faulter. Sherlock whispers breathlessly against John’s ear. “I’m sorry John for last night. Please, take what you need from me now.”

 

John groaned at the visuals that came unbidden into his head at Sherlock's words. Turning over to face Sherlock, kissing him on his lips. “Good morning Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock with his eyes still closed turned onto his back pulling John on him. “I’m ready John.”

 

“I have to prep you first Sherlock.”

 

“No you don’t I’ve prepped myself.”

 

Imagining Sherlock working his own fingers in and out of himself did things to John, he groaned out loud with the visual. John slipped Sherlock a finger to gauge his readiness. He was indeed prepped. Groaning again, John lined himself up and thrust into Sherlock, causing Sherlock to cry out. He wasn’t taking any chances today. Sherlock reached up his hands to frame John’s face. John snatched both of Sherlock’s wrist in one hand and held them above their heads.

 

John was thrusting hard and fast into Sherlock. Giving little grunts of pleasure. “Oh my gosh Sherlock. You feel so...fuck!”

 

Sherlock was moaning in time with John, “Plea-please John…”

 

John slowed his rhythm, kissing Sherlock and letting go of his wrist.  

“Please what love?” John breathed against his lips.

 

“I-I don’t…plea-. Ohhh”

 

John started to thrust shallowly, making sure that the head of his dick passed over Sherlock's prostate.

 

Sherlock moaned loudly, gripping John’s biceps. Sherlock turned his head and bit the inside of John’s wrist. “Fuuuuuck.” John hissed. He scrambled off of Sherlock, lying on his back. “Come here Sherlock.” Sherlock looked slightly confused about what was expected of him. “I want you to ride me.” John said in a heavily husky tone.

 

Sherlock still not sure about his role straddled John’s hips. John used one hand to spread Sherlock’s cheeks and the other to guide the head of his shaft into Sherlock.

 

Sherlock slowly lowered himseld down onto John’s thick length. His mouth opening wider for each inch that he descended. When he was fully impaled on John he sat there with his eyes squeezed shut. John seeing how overwhelmed Sherlock was, began to run his hands up Sherlock's chest, squeezing his nipples, running his nails down his back, and over his arse. He gave an experimental thrust up into Sherlock.

 

Sherlock fell forward with John’s thrust, placing both hands on John’s chest to catch himself. “What do I do John?”

 

“Just move. Whatever feels good to you. Ride me Sherlock, make me come. Please.”

 

John’s words sent a shudder through Sherlock. He ground his hips down into John, moving in a figure eight. John groaned, digging his fingers into Sherlock’a hips. Feeling more confident, Sherlock began rocking back and forth against John, coaxing another moan from the smaller man.

 

“Damn Sherlock you feel so good.” John gripped Sherlock’s hips even tighter as he trust up into him. Sherlock threw his head back as he rode John into the mattress. Both men moaned and called the others name. Their rhythm was brutal and erratic.

 

Sherlock dug his nailed into John and yelled out, “I'm coming! Dear go- Johnnnn!” Sherlock collapsed on John’s chest.

 

John having seen how this ends before, reversed their positions and pulled out of Sherlock. “Turn over. Get on your hands and knees." Sherlock complied lazily, the top half of his chest resting on the bed, arms braced and eyes closed. Sliding back in, John proceeded to thrust fast and hard, determined to come this go round.

 

“Aaah, ooh fuuuuck. Sherlock, ooh Sherlock…” John thrust one more time, hard burying himself all the way in Sherlock and then he was coming. His body spasming hard. All of the pent up frustrations had John coming for so long, he thought he had broke something. John collapsed across Sherlock’s back and was pressing small exhausted kisses against Sherlock’s back.

 

“That. Was...finally...oh my…” John said lamely, trying to catch his breath. 

 

Pulling out of Sherlock, John lay on his side next to his detective.

 

“John...I do believe we are in need of a shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is total shite.


End file.
